


Alliance

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days after the coup d’etat, the Banished Quasiroyal appears on the White Queen’s doorstep. She’s accompanied by a pair of guards who stayed loyal to her. Her crown is missing. BQ looks like she hasn’t slept in days, and when she speaks, her voice vibrates with barely restrained rage. “I request safe haven.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neigedens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neigedens/gifts).



Three days after the coup d’etat, the Banished Quasiroyal appears on the White Queen’s doorstep. She’s accompanied by a pair of guards who stayed loyal to her. Her crown is missing. BQ looks like she hasn’t slept in days, and when she speaks, her voice vibrates with barely restrained rage. “I request safe haven.” 

WQ takes BQ up to her chambers and allows the ex-Queen to make use of her facilities and wardrobe. The Quasiroyal does so, though there is a tension in her shoulders that makes it clear that she is furious with the circumstances she finds herself in. While her uniform is taken away to be laundered, she makes use of one of the White Queen’s uniforms, the white cloth looking particularly vibrant against BQ’s shell. 

It would be easy to kill BQ now. Her guards are as exhausted as BQ and they’re barely remaining awake. All it would take is a signal to her own guards to massacre the pair, and then it would be simple to force BQ to her knees and to drag her to the chopping block. No one would blame the White Queen for her actions. After all, what sort of fool walks into her enemy’s home and asks for sanctuary?

She doesn’t of course. The White Queen is many things, and foolish is not among them. This ursurper, the Condesce as some call her, is not a carapacian. Whatever her species, she is an invading force and she may not stop with Derse. WQ isn’t certain what this woman’s plan is, but she knows she would rather go up against the certainty of the Black Queen than the mystery of this other creature. At least BQ obeys the rules of the game. Who knows if this Condesce will do such a thing?

White Queen calls for a platter of fruit and cool drinks to be brought to them. They sit on her terrace and eat and drink while watching the shuttles fly in. The Banished Quasiroyal explains her story in terse, sharp sentences. Derse was invaded by the Batterwitch’s battleships and she was swiftly betrayed by her Archagent to the Troll. They took everything of hers; her ring, her crown, her husband’s scepter. They nearly took her life as well, but she was saved by the sacrifice of another guard, who took the knife meant for her. BQ eats greedily between sentences, clearly hungry after three days without food. WQ doubts she’s ever gone without a meal before in her life. 

When she finishes telling her tale, WQ sips her pink lemonade and nods a little. “We’ll provide a safe place for you to stay. That place may be a prison cell, but it will be a comfortable one.”

BQ makes a displeased face, but she does not bicker with WQ about her accommodations. It seems that she’s willing to put up with this humiliation for her safety and continued well-being. “Just help me retake my throne. I can… accept whatever conditions are necessary for that to happen, and for our futures to return to their proper paths.” 

“Hm.” Proper path. The path where Prospit falls, she means. At least she’s polite enough to not throw that in WQ’s face, or not stupid enough to bring it up when she’s asking for a favour. WQ has no desire to see Prospit fall, but she feels she has a better chance of winning against BQ than against the Batterwitch. “I do expect you to keep your word.” 

“So long as you keep yours, of course.” BQ sips at her lemonade and sets it aside. “And one more thing. Jack Noir is mine to do with as I please. If your men capture him, I expect him to be given over to me.”

“As you wish.” WQ promises, not seeing any reason why not. The Archagent means nothing to her. And it’s unlikely they’ll ever encounter him alive. BQ may do whatever she wants with him. 

It takes three years, but it comes to pass that Jack Noir finds himself in a Prospitian jail cell. The White Queen remembers the deal they made long ago, and after losing a large number of guards (as well as receiving a severed head in a pumpkin), she finds she has no qualms about turning him over to the Banished Quasiroyal. His screams are almost soothing in a way, and when BQ returns to their shared chambers that night, she helps BQ wash the blood off of her shell. The dress is a write-off and they throw it away, picking out a new one that hasn’t been stained red. 

It isn’t over. There’s still a ring to recover and there are too many dead Princesses and Princes in this place and it seems that a war will begin after all, even if it isn’t the proper one. But that’s fine. It’s a start after all. 

One pawn down.


End file.
